Various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights thereby creating a need for fall-arresting safety apparatus. Among other things, such apparatus usually include a safety line interconnected between a support structure and a person working in proximity to the support structure. The safety line is typically secured to a full-body safety harness worn by the worker. Obviously, such a harness must be designed to remain secure about the worker in the event of a fall. In addition, the harness should arrest a person's fall in as safe a manner as possible, placing a minimal amount of strain on the person's body. Yet another design consideration is to minimize the extent to which people may consider the harness uncomfortable and/or cumbersome.
Various types of buckles are used to interconnect straps of harnesses. One problem with some of these buckles is that the straps could loosen and compromise the proper fit of the harness, and proper fit is important to maximize safety and minimize injury.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a safety harness strap adjuster.